Demisexual Homoromantic Alec
by mommysladybug
Summary: Wrote this for a Tumblr friend. We were going back and forth with this sexuality ideas and headcanons, so here ya go! Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! Rated T for discussion of sexuality.


**Author's Note: I wrote a thing for the other headcanon! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! :) queeraleciscanon**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are all owned by the magnificent Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alec Lightwood lay on the bed, only a blanket to cover his nude body. He smiled at the memory of last night as he looked over to see Magnus laying next to him, still asleep. The Shadowhunter absolutely loved every second he got to see his boyfriend in such a vulnerable because it was rare. The teenager began reminiscing over a conversation the Warlock and himself had had a week or so ago.

 _Magnus decided to finally bring up what he had been thinking about and observing for a couple weeks now. "Love?" The Warlock's cat eyes were met with familiar blue ones._

 _The Shadowhunter gazed at him with curiosity. He seemed to have zoned off into his own world. Magnus loved when the teenager did this because of the adorable embarrassment that followed and the blush that came with it. Alec blinked and asked, "Hm?" Then, seemingly after looking at his boyfriend for a moment, he sighed. "You have that face like you have a theory or a really, really bad idea. Tell me it's not as bad as last week when you thought you could microwave nail polish to make it warm."_

 _The Warlock glared at him. "Not to make it warm; to make it make the design I saw in the magazine, Alec!" He shook his head. "No, darling. That's not what I wanted to talk about. I was just thinking about something." His boyfriend simply gave Magnus a look telling him to continue, so the older man went on. "Well, I don't really know how to start this discussion, so I'm just going to say what I've been thinking for a while." At this point, the Shadowhunter was looking at him with a mixture of apprehensiveness and confusion. "Alec, do you really know for sure that you are 100% homosexual?"_

 _Alec said exactly what the Warlock had imagined he would say. "Uh, well, I'm with you, aren't I?" He gave a look that was clearly questioning the sanity of his boyfriend._

" _Darling," Magnus smiled, "there are_ _ **so many**_ _different sexualities that aren't just the typical ones that everyone knows nowadays, meaning gay, straight, and bisexual." He looked at the Shadowhunter for any sign of understanding, but all hope was lost. His dear boyfriend was looking more confused than ever. "Look, what I mean is that-" he sighed, "Do you know what demisexual means?" After receiving no answer from the Shadowhunter, he explained, "Someone who defines themselves as demisexual is only going to be sexually attracted to people that they know well. Basically, they don't find people attractive, or get sexual urges unless they know the person very well. They have to have an extremely strong emotional bond with a person before they have sexual attraction." Magnus looked closely at the Shadowhunter, who still was staring blankly at the Warlock with total confusion. "Do you know what homoromantic means?" No answer. "Homoromantic means being romantically attracted to only people of the same gender." He sighed because he knew his boyfriend had no idea why he was spouting these random terms, when Alec had grown up just saying he was gay because he didn't know better. He was never educated. Not that it_ _ **really**_ _mattered one way or another, considering he was attracted to who he was attracted to and labels weren't going to change that. He added, "I know it's a lot to take it. I just was thinking of you and somehow_

 _I got this... this thought, this theory. If I'm wrong, tell me. I just thought maybe since you have grown up without knowing these things, you might not even know that they exist. Anyways, my theory is this: you grew up 'in love' with Jace and said you were gay simply because that's the only term you knew. You were 'in love' with him because you knew him well and you have a deep bond. Did you ever find yourself thinking anyone other than Jace was attractive?"_

 _Alec looked at him with wide eyes. "Why are-" he sighed and seemed to go along with it to humor his boyfriend, at the least. "Uh, you..?"_

 _Magnus grinned. "I meant before me. But thanks, babe." He knew full well that his Shadowhunter was cringing at the name. "Anyways, you never really were attracted to anyone but Jace and I, right?" Alec nodded slowly. "And being honest, it took you feeling completely comfortable and some time for us to have sex. Not that I am complaining in the slightest. What I am saying is that you take some warming up to people before you even have those urges. Am I wrong?"_

 _Alec swallowed and shook his head."No. I mean -I don't think so."_

 _The Warlock was on a roll. He continued, "So that's the definition of demisexual right there. And we are together and you are only interested romantically in men, right?" Alec nodded, still terribly confused. "So I think you are demisexual homoromantic."_

 _Alec's face went from one of confusion, to one of amusement as he smiled slowly. "Is that your theory?"_

 _Magnus nodded and grinned like a proud dog who had successfully retrieved a stick. "Mhm."_

 _The Shadowhunter just shook his head and stated. "You think too much." He walked over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Isn't that a lot of big words just to say I love you and only you?"_

" _Mmm." Magnus mumbled into Alec's ear and smiled into his neck, inhaling the comforting scent that was his lover. "And I you, darling. Very much."_


End file.
